A Trip to Walt Disney World
by soli1894
Summary: Damon decides to take Elena to Orlando, Florida to enjoy a drama free week at Walk Disney World. Although Stefan isnt happy about it. -Elena is a vampire and she's with Damon.
1. Magic Kingdom

**A/N Hey this is something I wanted to do for a while just so I can laugh. I hope you like it and I do not own TVD. I love Disney so much that I just had to mix two of my favorite things in one. **

**Heads up this is Elena as a vampire.**

"You're kidding me right?"-Stefan said through the phone. "Damon, Walt Disney World is surrounded by extremely excited people whose heart rate increases when they get on or off a ride."-Stefan told his older brother.

"So, Elena need a mini vacation from all of the drama in Mystic Falls"-Damon countered. Stefan wanted to prove his brother wrong but there was no argument that beat the truth. Stefan sighted and as much as he wanted to deny he finally accepted it. "Fine; keep an eye on her, you know I still love her"- "I know brother."- Damon replied with a serious voice and ended the call.

Damon was sitting in Elena's sofa waiting for his girlfriend to come down with her luggage. He finally heard the luggage come down the stairs hitting every step until she finally finished. Damon turned and grabbed her things and stole a kiss.

"Is Stefan alright with the idea?"-Elena asked worried. "Yeah he's totally ok with it. Don't worry everything is gonna be alright. C'mon we need to get there asap"-Damon said as he put the things in the trunk and opened the passenger seat.

The ride was long with them having to make stops; from Virginia to Florida was not a short trip. "_At least it wasn't to Denver"-_Damon through.

They entrance to the 'World Where Dreams Come True' was already in sight so he woke Elena so she could see it.

"So, Lena, are you ready to pay for overpriced food and make hour long lines to get a picture with under paid employees dressed up like animals and princesses?"-Damon asked cockily looking at her with his trademark smirk. She simply rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face.

The two arrived at the Pop Century Resort and waited for them to get a room. Elena was surprised that Damon actually paid for the room. Minutes felt like hours until they finally got a room but looking at Damon's face he didn't like the themed building they got.

"I hate the 90's"-he protested but Elena didn't mind just for the fact that she was born in that decade. It was quite a walk to the building from the Classic Hall but that didn't stop the two vampires. At the building they noticed it was right in front of the 80's and it had a computer shaped pool and a giant computer that identified the building.

Elena could see that Damon was pissed but didn't bother asking. "This is a drama free trip"-she whispered to herself. They took the elevator and arrived at their room. They placed all their bags.

Elena took a shower first and got dressed in the bathroom while Damon being Damon walked around the room with only his towel around his waist.

She looked at Damon when he finally got dressed and was surprise that he had a sleeveless shirt and that it wasn't black in fact it was white. He grabbed the room keys, cellphone, wallet and shades. "What?"-Damon asked. "It's just that you have other colored shirts"-she said with a smile. "You're not funny"-he replied and the two left the room.

Elena had her hair in loose, wearing some shorts and the classic Mickey cartoon gray shirt. She had her small bag and her shades on top of her hair keeping it out of her face.

The two waited for the bus to Magic Kingdom to arrive but when they arrived it was packed. Damon looked at Elena and held her hand so she could calm down a bit. She found a seat while Damon stood in front of her trying to calm her down.

The ride to Magic Kingdom was longer than expected but they finally arrived and did the first line, entrance.

The two passed the room cards and walked into the park. The place was crowded but not as much as they through, it was fall and almost everybody was in class. The two had to bland in as much as possible so they ran to Cinderella's castle and take the first picture.

Damon held her close and the two smiled for the three pictures the photographer took. After the classic must do picture they ran towards Tomorrowland, to Space Mountain in particular.

The seats for the ride were for three so it was her in front Damon behind and some random guy in the back. Just for the hell of it the two started screaming and could almost see the whole ride because they were vampires. At one point Elena had to take of her sunglasses so they would fall off.

Finally off the ride and going to get the picture they saw the random guy that was behind him who seemed oddly familiar but the two kept going on with their fun day.

The Monsters Inc. Standup comedy show made Elena laugh so hard since the beginning just for the reason that they show the image of some person in the crowd and add a comment in her case it said human underneath her while monster on top of Damon.

"Yeah that hilarious"-Damon said sarcastically but enjoyed the rest of the show even if there were some really lame jokes.

"How do you wake up Lady GaGa…you Poke her face."-the monster said. From there they went to the Buzz Lightyear ride. At the end of the ride Elena threw her hands up in the air out of pure joy and screamed "Oh yeah I won!" "I let you win"-Damon said back and took her to the next ride.

As a vampire all of your senses are heightened and Stitch farting was magnified.

They went to the new Fantasyland that was basically a replica of the princess's towns. They ate at Beast Castle and went to Eric's castle where Elena took a picture with him and Ariel individually although Damon wasn't happy with the Eric looking at his girlfriend how he should be looking at Ariel.

"Now were off to one of the Classic Disney rides that nobody can escape, are you ready Lena?"-Damon asked as if it was a life or death situation. Elena nodded in determination. The two got on the boat and started hearing that annoying song over and over again as they saw the almost broken figures from the world. "It's a small world after all it's a small world after all it's a small world after all it's a small, small world"-the little figures sang in every language.

Getting out of the boat Elena looked at Damon "I think I died for the third time"-she said in shock. Damon couldn't help it and started laughing. "C'mon lets go to the Haunted Mansion"-he said and put his arm around her shoulder. Elena let her inner child roam free when she saw Mickey Mouse in front of the Mansion. Damon rolled his eyes and did the line until she finally got the picture with the giant rodent. "Damon, I just realized something"-Elena said in shock. "What?"-he asked worried. "We don't have Mickey ears"-she said still surprised. "No, no, I'm not going to wear those ears"-Damon protested as much as he could but two minutes later he had Mickey ears while Elena had Minnie's. "I am not amused"-he said flatly. "But I am"-she grinned and the two went back to the Haunted Mansion.

To the mansion there were two entrances, they took the cemetery just for the irony. The ride was fun but they still had more rides to go. "Ok so now we go to Big Thunder Mountain but I have to say it's fast but not that fast."-Damon told her with a smile. Again in a line "Wait this is a mining theme ride"-she stated. "You don't say Elena"-Damon responded sarcastically. She hit him in the shoulder while he acted as it hurt a lot.

They were on the train like coaster when it suddenly started taking speed. Elena's hair was everywhere and the two screaming just cause, made the ride more entertaining.

"Let's get wet"-Elena said excited. Damon smirked "Well if you really want too, there are some bathrooms over there"-he said pointing to the bathrooms. "Damon!"-she hit him once more. "Elena"-he said to annoy. She tied her hair in a ponytail and got in line for the other ride. "Yes Elena this is hillbilly themed."-Damon said to irritate her once more. He chuckled just by seeing her annoyed.

They got placed on the second seats and the ride started to move. The hillbilly animals with their problems were a bit annoying but she got used to them after a while. She was with the constant suspense of when was the fall going to happen while Damon looked at her with a grin since he had been here before. The fall was about to happen so he decided to distract her. "Hey Elena did you know that…scream" "Why?"-she asked as she went to face the front once more. She screamed and the picture was taken. Already the two wet "You're an ass"-she said "I've been called worse"-he responded with a grin.

"Next up, a pirate's life for me"-Damon said happily and thankfully the line for Pirates of the Caribbean was short so they got in fast. The two kept going on the boat when they saw the Black Beard projection on what appeared like a water curtain. Elena though she was going to get wet, but she didn't.

They looked to the side to see a skeleton saying "Dead men tell no tale". They looked at each other with a 'what?' face and the small drop came getting Elena wet once more, Damon still laughing. They spotted Jack Sparrow in a barrel and behind stuff and the dog from the movie. At the end they see Jack in a seat surrounded by treasures. "Yes Damon that is Captain Jack Sparrow"-Elena said imitating what he did in Splash Mountain while sticking her tongue at him.

Aladdin's Magic Carpet came next. The two were seated as the carpets began to fly. Damon took the opportunity to steal a kiss. She kissed him back and while the carpets were slowly descending they broke it before any little kid would make faces.

The two kept walking back to the castle to see one of the shows and then one of the parades where Elena got lost. Damon started to freak out until he saw the Tangled float and Elena next to Rapunzel and Flynn. He looked pissed but he finally relaxed when the parade ended.

The two went back to the other side of the park and got on the race track and then on the Mad Haters Tea Cups. The two tried to go faster using their vampire strength but had to stop so it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. The two laughing kept going until Elena was starting to tense up. She only said one word "Blood". Damon started looking for something until he saw a closed food shop that last time he came they served blood.

The two entered and took a table until a waitress most probably a werewolf took the two vampires order.

"Having fun?"-Damon asked placing his shades on the table. "Yeah a lot actually"-she responded cheerfully and decided to look at Damon's white shirt that was still wet and it stuck to him like a second skin causing it to show his toned chest. "That actually great news and we still have another parade and two more shows before were done with Magic Kingdom"-he said enthusiastically. The waitress arrived with their decorated blood. Elena finished it in less than ten seconds while Damon took his time and gave what was left to the baby vamp.

"Were off, and if I'm not mistaken the first show is about to start."-he said as he left the money on the table and went in front of the castle. "What's going to happen?"-Elena asked curiously. Damon didn't say anything as the Castle began to show images. It looked beautiful for the fact that it was already night.

Images of characters, Walt Disney, attractions, family, goofy pictures and a picture that took both Damon and Elena by surprise, the two of them kissing on the Magic Carpet appeared on the castle.

The smiled at each other and waited until the Disney's Electrical Parade began. Classic characters along with the princess's dresses were light up everything looked magical. Elena looked at it mesmerized as Damon simply looked at her relaxed and enjoying herself, something he hasn't seen before.

"There's one more thing before we have to leave"-Damon whispered to Elena. "What's that Damon?"-Elena asked with a smile "Wishes"-he simply said as the two made their way back closer to the castle.

Jiminy Crickets voice filled the area near the castle and back as he spoke of wishes and how they can come true and the fireworks started. They were everywhere; Magic Kingdom's sky looked like a canvas filled with fireworks that went to the rhythm of the music. At one point the villains spoke and the show continued. Tinker Bell was seen flying from the Castle at one point but that wasn't the end of the show. The fireworks looked like shooting stars and both of the vampires were in awe by the bright lights in the sky.

The show ended and Elena made a wish with the last firework and the two headed on back to the hotel.

They got to the building and Damon grunted. "I still hate the 90's". The two got to the rooms and showered once more and once they touched the bed they instantly fell asleep so they could be ready for the next day…Hollywood Studios.

**A/N I actually enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed it also btw wishes do come true but you have to make them happen. This was a side thing I just wanted to do but I promise I'll work with Kariza's story also. Heads up I have classes so it may take some more time but done yes whatever until next time.**


	2. Hollywood Studios

**A/N Guys I am so excited about this, it actually took me by surprise but yeah thank you **** Here we go day two at another of the beautiful parks. Sorry for grammar and the 'I do not own the vampire diaries'.**

**Hollywood Studios**

"I don't wanna get up!"-Elena protested putting the pillow on top of her head. "Lena, as much as I love you dreaming about me is not the same for me"-Damon said in his cocky voice. "Shut up Damon!"-she screamed still under the pillow. "Fine."-Damon said giving up. Elena heard the bathroom door closing so she started getting up to be scared by Damon who decided to start tickling her. "Damon! Damon stop! Please Damon!"-Elena pleaded until he finally stopped. "Hurry up we have to get ready our stop of the day is Hollywood Studios, although last time I came it was Disney's MGM Studios"-Damon stated as he looked for something in the mini freezer.

Elena got up and did the routine, brush teeth, shower, brush hair, clothes but it was still weird for her the fact that she didn't necessarily need to eat only feed. Getting out she saw Damon with two blood bags one for her and one for him. She gladly took it even though this was all new to her.

The two finished and left the room. Holding hands hey walked past the computer shaped pool, Elena thinking of when could the get in. "We can maybe tomorrow ok, I want you to see Fantasia"-Damon basically read her mind.

Unlike yesterday there was actually space in the bus for both of them to sit as they got to Hollywood Studios. Getting off Elena just looked at the Hollywood Hotel in amazement. "So do you want to get on that one?"-Damon asked teasingly. "Oh no! I don't like free falls or anything in the line"-Elena defended since her death was caused by a fall.

"Ok fine will leave it for last"-Damon said to the girl and went to the rollercoaster. "You know I hate lines"-he said to Elena. "So do I but we have to do them"-Elena stated. The line to the Rock n Roller Coaster starting Aerosmith was going fast but not fast enough to the point that Elena looked through her pictures and found the Magic Kingdom one which she decided to upload to Facebook.

The line kept moving and the pictures kept getting likes and finally a comment from Caroline.

**Caroline Forbes: **_Seriously? You go to Disney and don't invite me! I'll go and you two aren't invited right _**Klaus Mikaelson.**

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Right love.

"Hey Lena focus were next"-Damon said snapping her out of her reverie "Yeah"-she replied and got on the ride.

The two looked at each other once or twice until the countdown started and in 2.8 seconds they were in 60mph going up and down side to side in total darkness only with neon lights representing Beverly Hills with 'Walk This Way' as the background music.

Elena's hair was a mess while Damon came out with a grin. The two went to get the picture and Damon started laughing since Elena and the other two people behind them were screaming while he had a giant smile and two thumbs up. Elena glared at him and pulled him out of the shop.

They kept walking and the Indiana Jones stunt show was going to start. The two ran to the front seats. The show commenced and they were basically re-watching some of the stunts from Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark like the boulder following Indy. The stunts kept going and being explained. "Were going to need a volunteer from the crowd"-the Indiana Jones actor asked as he looked for someone. Damon got up and compelled him to pick him, which worked.

The actor picked all of the extras and explained what they had to do…die. Damon was first so the fake Indy shot him and he fell, done he was dead again.

"Give it up for—"- the fake Indy said "Damon from Virginia"-he said in his seductive voice eyeing Elena. "Thank you Damon that was a spectacular death"-the actor said and clapped for Damon and his acting. Elena chuckled for the insider of them being dead. The show ended with the airplane explosion.

"Now Star Tours"-he said and grabbed Elena until they saw the 'Walker'. The line moved pretty fast as they saw R2-D2 and C3-PO talking about something involving the Rebel alliance.

They two got inside the vehicle and put on their 3D glasses for the attraction to start. The camera marked a person in the ride that was the supposed Rebel Spy but when they presented the person Elena looked at each other in disbelief. The Rebel Spy was none other than Kol Mikaelson.

The couple tried to enjoy the ride but they were still freaked of Kol being there. Darth Vader trying to kill us all was nothing next to the unstable Original. The two left the ride quickly trying to avoid Kol at all cost but when they thought the finally escaped he showed up next to them on the line to get a picture with Phineas and Ferb.

"So if it isn't the love birds taking a break from Mystic Fall"-Kol said next to them.

"What do you want Kol?"-Elena asked. She knew Damon well enough that he would happily snap Kol's neck once more.

"Relax darling just enjoying what has been created while I was daggered."-he responded smoothly. It was their turn to get the picture and the Original decided to join it. "Were memories are made"-Kol said with a smirk as the three got the picture with the two under paid employees. They looked at the picture and they seemed like good friends.

"It was nice seeing you again mate, will catch up later"-Kol said as he waved them goodbye and headed his own way.

"It's supposed to be a no drama week and its only day two and Kol shows up being an ass by running our picture."-Elena said crossing her arms.

He cupped her face and he focused his eye on her not getting distracted by the sounds of explosions and cars in the back. "Elena, it is a drama free week. Ok just let's not go where he's going and will be ok"-Damon said reassuringly and he lowered his hands.

"Ok"-she spoke softly and got her happy face back on. They ran to the 'streets of New York' and started taking pictures like crazy. They laughed until they arrived at Pixar and made the line for the Toy Story Mania ride. They had to wear 3D glasses once more and them being creature with heightened senses everything was closer than what it should.

"Once again I am victorious!"-Elena exclaimed with joy. "You know Damon, you should get better at aiming"-Elena teased and ran because she knew he was following her. She stopped at the Great Movie Ride, a classic at Hollywood Studios and the two made the line. Damon was remembering when they first built it while Elena did a small jump with the Alien suddenly showing up.

Done with the classic ride they went to see the little mermaid show that basically summed up the movie into 15-20 minutes. The two went to the next building, Animation Studios. They saw how it all worked, Elena was surprised of how Mushu used to be like and from there they took an animation art class.

They were assigned to draw Grumpy. Elena was focused while Damon was thinking of something until it finally came. "He said Grumpy right, so I'll draw Stefan and if Klaus was here he would draw a pissed off Caroline."-Damon said trying to be funny. Elena rolled her eyes and kept drawing but she did laugh in the inside.

After the class they made more lines to get a picture with Soccer's Apprentice Mickey. In this Mickey picture Damon decided to appear just so he had a picture with Elena and the mutated mouse.

From there they went to take the 'Must-do' picture with the parks icon, the giant sorcerer's hat. Damon checked the clock and started thinking what to do or what was left to do. He knew that they missed one of the parades because of the Toy Story Mania ride. The two walked and looked at the American Idol experience of they should or shouldn't go "Can you sing?"-Damon asked his girlfriend. "Nope, can you?"-she asked him back. "Nope"-he responded emphasizing on the 'p'. The two actually stayed looking at the sign for a few minutes until they decided not to so they headed on to the Beauty and the Beast show later to what Elena feared.

The two sat near the stage but not touching it. The show started with the Prince turning into the Beast and Belle tired of the provincial life. Elena looked at Damon in one point he was getting annoyed by the happy singing. Elena kept watching but she started getting nervous and every heart beat grew louder and louder she started to smell blood. She tried hiding her fangs but her craving was growing. Damon felt that she got jittery and wasn't staying still. He faced her to see her eyes starting to change. He grabbed her hand and got her out of there.

He compelled one of the tourist to let her drink blood but from the wrist. As soon as Elena saw the blood ooze she began to feed. Once done Damon gave the tourist his blood and waited until it healed to let her walk away like nothing happened.

Thank you"-Elena said wiping the blood from her lips. "I didn't want the Beauty to become the Beast"-Damon responded with a grin. Elena gave a fake smile for the joke and kept on with the day.

"Elena, I know you don't want to do this ride but I do and I don't want you to be alone. The only reason Stefan hasn't shown up her is because I promised I would keep an eye on you?"-Damon said to her trying to convince her to get on the Tower of Terror with him.

The line was short which was weird and the fact that it was nightfall made it more intriguing. They walked into the ride and the employees were dressed like the ones from the movie and acting all creepy. One of them took a group of the guest to the library you can say to watch a movie. It was the one that told the story of the ride of how these four hotel guest were at the elevator and lightning stuck causing their death.

"Right this way"-one of the employees said creepily behind Elena making her let out a small scream beforehand. Elena was a bit paranoid so she stayed close to Damon at all cost. At the end of the line they made the couple stand one behind the other on top of a number.

They waited until the elevator doors opened and with that they took their seat and put on their belts that for Elena made no difference at all, still kind of freaked, she had one hand holding Damon and in the other the bar they have next to each seat.

The doors closed and the ride commenced. Elena looked at Damon that was perfectly relaxed unlike her but when she finally started relaxing she saw the shadows of the people that supposedly died in the elevator, messing with the electricity. "Oh God"-she whispered. Damon whispered in her ear to try and calm her down "Everything is going to be alright ok."

"Yes darling relax its just a ride"-said a very familiar voice behind them. "Why?"-she asked herself and kept looking forward. The creepy music started once more accompanied by the eerie voice speaking as we got closer and closer to the darkness  
"There is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man. It's a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone".

The ride finally stopped in utter darkness when the windows opened and you could see the whole park but before you could appreciate the view, the elevator dropped.

Elena was screaming like her life depended on it while Damon managed to do a thumb up once more while Kol spent his time laughing at the entire guest scream in terror. The elevator went back up as fast as it dropped and it did three more times. The ride stopped and Damon looked at Elena and by the looks of it she was still in the Twilight Zone.

Out of the ride she looked at the picture and noticed that only her and three or four people were freaked out. She looked at Damon in the picture all perfect and Kol with a giant smile.

It was night and the watched Fantasia which sadly Elena couldn't appreciate for the fact that she was still in the aftermath of the ride. The only thing she saw was Mickey fighting Maleficent in her dragon form.

Leaving the park and waiting for the bus Damon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend feeling bad for the fear she had on the ride and it worsen when psycho Original decided to make an encore.

The bus arrived and the ride went fast, the hotel was almost empty so Damon carried Elena to their room with his vampire speed. He let her shower first even if she took almost an hour or more. Once out he threw her a blood bag and it was his time to shower. The two already freshened up, rested on the bed and turned on the television to see some of the classic Disney shows. The two were focused on the program when they heard someone knocking at the door. Damon got up and opened the door to see Kol with a smile. "You've got to be kidding me"-Damon growled and closed the door right in his face.

"What happened?"-Elena asked getting up from the bed.

Damon pissed off answered. "Not only I'm stuck in the 90's but we have _that _asshole next to us"-he said. Elena calmed him by giving him a passionate kiss that would last them the whole night.

Done with their 'unique' day at the Hollywood Studios they rested to get ready for tomorrow, Epcot.

**A/N I know it's not the same as Magic Kingdom but I still liked it. Apparently Kol is very bored and found someone to annoy. Sorry for the mistakes and as it said at the end Epcot is next. I have to warn I have class so it may take more time to update. Thank you very much and dreams do come true. **


	3. Epcot

**Epcot**

The two were up and ready to go to the next park but with an eye out to for the Original that was staying next door.

The two were passing by the computer pool when they saw Kol feeding on one of the two girls next to him. Elena wanted to say something just like Damon but it was a drama free week and Kol hasn't spotted them yet. They decided to go eat at the cafeteria so they could keep having the 'Disney experience'.

"Elena, why don't you get a table while I get the food"-Damon suggested. Elena headed to find one of the tables near the wall. She took a seat and pulled out her phone to make a call.

**Elena:**_ "Hello Elijah"_

**Elijah:**_ "Hello Elena, any reason in particular for the call."_

**Elena:**_ "Actually its Kol…he was feeding on two girls in the pool on daylight"_

**Elijah:**_ "Don't worry I'll speak to my brother. Enjoy tour trip Elena"_

**Elena:**_ "Thank you Elijah. I'm sorry…I have to go."_

Damon had arrived with the food that most probably he compelled not to pay. "Who did you call?"- Damon asked with a piece of bacon in his hand. 'Elijah, I told him about Kol"-she responded and kept eating.

Like every guest in Disney they waited in line for the bus to Epcot. The bus arrived and they waited, waited until they got to the park. The two entered the park for the day and ran to take the iconic picture.

The female photographer took their picture and kept looking at Damon. Elena noticed that she kept drooling over her boyfriend so she walked to the photographer. "Don't ever look at him and just run along"-Elena said using her compulsion. "Somebody's jealous"-Damon teased.

"Shut up Damon"-she responded and kept walking.

"You know Lena, I still wonder what was Walt Disney thinking when he wanted to put that giant golf ball"-Damon said serious but she knew him well enough to know that it was at attempt to make a joke, which he failed.

"I don't know I wasn't alive for the time"-she responded, grabbing a map of the park.

"Where should we go first?"-she asked him. "Well Mission: Space and Test Track are the one with the longest lines so I suggest those, after all there next to each other"-Damon answered. Elena tilted her head and decided on which one to go first.

The two were waiting in the Orange line of Mission: Space that was taking forever and that's a lot to say for a vampire.

Inside they saw what seemed like a space training center along with pictures of ideas and actual historic events relating to outer space. They got positioned on top of a number where a spot light was on top of you and named you job on the mission. Damon got named Captain while Elena got Navigator. "You're quite amused at your position, Captain."-Elena joked. Damon glanced at her with only a smirk. They all got in along with two other guests and got ready. The G4 could be felt as they tried pressing the buttons that were lit up.

The mission ended and they left to play against some of the other guest in a team versus game, they played for team Orion and won.

The day went fast as they got in to the re-opened Test Track ride, Soaring, Spaceship Earth. They went to the Land and the Seas and went to both sides of Innovations.

The two getting out of the Spaceship Earth and heading towards the World Showcase. "I feel like I just got out of a World History class"-Damon said.

"So Damon, Mexico or Canada?"-Elena asked looking at the map.

"Canada, Mexico is to hot"-he responded with a serious voice. "No comment"-Elena simply said and the two went to Canada. In the pavilion they saw 360 circle-vision film, hosted by Martin Short.

"Welcome to the UK Elena"-Damon said trying to put and English accent. She smiled at him and walked into the Rose & Crown Pub & Dining Room for something to drink. The bartender asked Elena for ID, she gave with compulsion to get the drink. Leaving the pub the two saw two teenage girls taking pictures wearing One Direction shirts. "Don't Damon"-Elena pleaded.

Damon turned around towards Elena and kept walking but said something to the two girls whether they knew it was him or not. "One Direction isn't stopping here on their World Tour."

They went to the next location ignoring the two girls behind them. "Does the Eiffel Tower really look like that?"-Elena asked Damon walking towards it.

"Well clearly older, bigger and way more crowded"-he responded and took her to the 'Chefs de France', a casual French café. The two started making jokes about some of the moments they shared together.

"Remember when you went werewolf hunting with Ric and he called me and you were all pissed and wet"-Damon said with a grin. "Yeah I remember and although I'm not wet I'm still pissed."-she responded with a fake smile.

"Oh look Lena it's… Jasmine and Aladdin, let's go say hi"-Damon said looking for an excuse to leave France and for Elena to change the subject. He grabbed her hand and went to the character line. The line was fast and in the instance they were getting the character pictures. The Jasmine kept eyeing Damon, Elena death glared maybe showing a bit of her vampy features to scare the other female away. The couple was hand in hand going to the Moroccan themed pavilion.

One of the small areas of the pavilion was themed like a bazaar, making Elena want to shop. The girl was a second in one stand then at the next; Damon swore she had to be using her vampire speed for how fast she was all around the place. Elena stopped in front of Damon with three bags.

"You bought it you carry it"-Damon said to his girlfriend and went to Japan. The two looked at the area before going into the store. The place was full of anything and everything Japanese, a whole area of anime. He let Elena run around the store once more as he walked around the place to find a lantern. He remembered the day of the memorial, everybody accusing him of blowing up the council, blood sharing with Elena, the hunter and all the drama that came with it.

He grabbed the lantern and remembered how all of them but him lit one up in memory of someone they lost and let them free, he went and bought it even though he wasn't Japanese. He kept going around seeing Elena try on a kimono, she looked beautiful he thought.

"So Mr. Salvatore should I buy it?"-Elena asked him. "If you can use it in Virginia then why not but I'm not carrying it."-he responded with a smirked and left her in the room for him to go to the next to wait for her.

"Done?"-he asked her. Elena nodded. "Sayonara"-Damon said and went to the next stop.

The two walk right passed the USA pavilion. Elena stopped wanting Damon to stop also but no luck. "Damon, why aren't we stopping here?"-she questioned him crossing her arms with her bags hanging. Damon turned around and walked up to her. "Maybe because were in the USA and you can see the real life building in a mini trip to another state and done."-Damon responded while practically having a staring contest with Elena, she lost and he smirked and went towards Italy.

"_Benvenuti all'Italian pavilion Elena_"-Damon said with his charming voice. "Are you speaking Italian?"-Elena asked a bit surprised.

"_Sì lo sono._ You think Salvatore is just a surname"- Damon said cockily from Italian to English. Elena didn't say anything until they found themselves in front of a way smaller version of the 'Fontana di Trevi'. Damon gave her 25 cents to throw into the small fountain to make a wish. Once done with the wishing Elena got into one of the main stores to be surrounded by the Venetian masks hanging around almost everywhere.

Eyes full of amazement at the beautifully decorated masks she turned at Damon. "Have you been to the festival?"-she asked the older vampire.

He had smirked plastered on his face for the fact that as long as they were in that pavilion he was going to speak Italian whether or not she knew what he was saying.

"_Sì ho, bella e ti porterò quando siamo in grado di"-_he responded. Elena bit her lip and decided to keep going. They walked around a small version of St. Mark's Square in Venice. Damon looked at Elena with his eyes full of care.

"_Posso immaginare i due di noi a Venezia in Piazza San Marco a piedi con me rubare un bacio quando si immagina almeno."-_ he said. Elena could only pick up little things like Saint Mark and Venice.

Elena smiled at him and began to walk to the exits off the Italian pavilion to head onto Germany. Before making the last step Damon kissed her and said his last words in Italian till further notice. "_Ti amo Elena"-_he said softly. "I love you too Damon."-she responded with a beautiful smile and they went to the next stop.

In Germany they ate something's just to try and hold down the craving and went into the store to buy some things Snow white related. Walking around the mini square Damon swore he saw someone that looked familiar and basically pulled Elena out of the pavilion to the next just to make sure it wasn't one of those vampires that has it in a personal level of hate towards the Salvatore.

The couple, enjoyed the China pavilion and were about to make the line for Mulan but already close to the end Mulan had to take a break. They kept going seeing the architecture for the building structure. Walking to Norway Damon bought two beers and somehow get managed to put blood in them. He gave one to Elena as they did the line for the mini ride in that pavilion.

"Do you think Mikael and Esther are from Norway?"-Elena spontaneously asked. "I don't know why don't you ask one of the Original's"-Damon responded sarcastically finishing his beer and throwing it in the trash can. It was their turn to get on the boat ride.

The 'troll' of the ride didn't scare them but it still seemed a bit disturbing. "I think that was mama Original in the morning back in the day"-Damon whispered into Elena's ear referring to the troll. She couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Bienvenido a Mexico"-one of the employees dressed in a sombrero and poncho said to them somewhat invading their personal space. The entered the Mayan temple to see the three to four mini stores the restaurant and a bit of the ride in the background.

They went to the back and made the line for the 'Gran Fiesta Tour Starting The Three Caballeros'. Already in yet another boat ride of the many in Walt Disney World they saw Panchito Pistoles, Jose Cariocas and Donald Duck on a wacky like adventure trying to get to the 'Gran Fiesta' most probably 'El dia de los muertos' in Mexico.

Once done with the ride they went on a boat ride to another of the pavilion to grab some wine at the last minute, Damon forgot the Wine Festival in the World showcase that happened every fall.

Night had fallen and the two got close to the Lagoon waiting for the 'IllumiNations: Refection's of Earth'. The show began with Jim Cummings voice narrating. "Good evening. On behalf of Walt Disney World, the place where dreams come true, we welcome all of you to Epcot and World Showcase. We've gathered here tonight around the fire, as people of all lands have gathered for thousands and thousands of years before us, to share the light and to share a story - an amazing story, as old as time itself, but still being written. And though each of us has our own individual stories to tell, a true adventure emerges when we bring them all together as one. We hope you enjoy our story tonight: Reflections of Earth"

With that music began accompanied by the fireworks and a world structure showed up in the middle of the lagoon. Damon explained that first act was called Chaos and it represented the creation of the Earth. The second act was called Life, Adventure while the closing one Celebration and Show Finale showed the world globe in the lagoon opening referring to unity.

When the last episode shoot Damon kissed his girlfriend like there was no tomorrow and he thought the scenario was appropriate for it. Breaking the kiss Damon had a smirk and they heard Jim Cummings voice once more saying "Thank you for joining us for this celebration of life. All of us at Epcot have enjoyed hosting you at World Showcase Lagoon, and we hope you have enjoyed Reflections of Earth, presented by Sylvania, a Siemens Company. Thank you, and may all your dreams come true."

"You heard the man off we go"-Elena said and grabbed all her bags that at one point she placed on the floor while they watched the light show. The two walked side by side until the bus stop where finally Damon picked up all of Elena's bags just so she could take a seat in the bus towards the hotel.

Already in the hotel room Damon dropped all of Elena's bags on the bed along with that only thing Damon bought and went to the bathroom. Already out of the bathroom Damon checked his cellphone full of missed calls and text along with notifications 80% Stefan's. Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed some extra towels. Elena came out refreshed and ready to sleep but was stopped.

"Damon, aren't we supposed to go to sleep?"-Elena asked since it was the only thing that came to mind. ""Not yet, I promised you, we were going to the pool so get a towel and your room key."-he said to her with the door already opened. She shrugged and followed. They saw the empty, calm computer pool. Elena was focused looking at it the she didn't notice Damon practically stripping off everything, before she protested he managed to do something that would cause anybody to pass by the area to not see a thing. He knew a witch in the hotel service that did him that favor.

He was already naked inside the pool. He had his dark hair soaked and gestured Elena to join him. "What if someone sees us or says something"-Elena said worried starting to take of her clothing.

"Don't worry there's a spell around the area"-he said. Elena jumped into the pool without any type of clothing her hair already wet and loose she got closer to her boyfriend. She always got mesmerized into his icy blue eyes practically unable to catch her breath. "Did you have fun?"-he asked amused. "Surprisingly yes"-she responded as he hands found his hair. Without hesitation he kissed her passionately more than the ones they shared in the park that day until they broke.

"I never got to ask what does Epcot mean?"-she asked blushing a bit. He chuckled and answered. "Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow"-he answered with a smile and kissed her once more.

**A/N Finally uploaded! It's been so hard for the writer's block I've had. A lot of test quizzes and projects do not help in something's. Sorry for mistakes Kol didn't show up here but he better show up soon in the series. I do not own TVD nor Disney, if I had something's wrong relating to the facts I'm sorry for that and here are the translations for Damon's Italian (Again sorry if it makes no sense, blame the translator)**

_**Benvenuti all'Italian pavilion Elena**_** (Welcome to the Italian pavilion Elena)**

_**Sì lo sono**_** (Yes I am)**

_**Sì ho, bella e ti porterò quando siamo in grado di**_** (Yes I have, beautiful and I'll take you when we can)**

_**Posso immaginare i due di noi a Venezia in Piazza San Marco a piedi con me rubare un bacio quando si immagina almeno**_** (I can imagine the two of us in Venice in St Mark's square walking with me stealing a kiss when you least imagine)**

_**Ti amo Elena (**_**I love you Elena)**


	4. Animal Kingdom

**Animal Kingdom**

**A/N I do not own TVD or Disney along with the news that this may be the last chapter in the story unless I feel like adding one more day. Hope you enjoy**

**Mystic Falls Gang**

"Stefan can you please stop pacing is driving us all mad!"-Rebekah said to the young Salvatore brother.

"How am I supposed to stay calm when Damon and Elena haven't even bother calling to say how are things or nothing is wrong just relax brother or other things like what is your shirt size"- Stefan responded worried for the most stupid thing ever.

"I managed to contact Elena and everything was fine but the fact that Kol was around but nothing out of the ordinary"-Elijah said to Stefan just so he could know they were alive and annoyed.

"They are just having fun Stefan ok so no need to worry"-Caroline added to the conversation trying to calm Stefan down a bit.

"If you want to calm down we can go over there to see how everything is going on."-Bonnie suggested to Stefan.

"It can be like a time out, a cease fire, mate"-Klaus said giving an example of sorts.

"For the first time I agree with Klaus, what do you think Stefan"-Tyler added.

"Ok fine we will all go"-Stefan said finally giving in.

"It's settled then, let me get my private plane ready, and Caroline love pack lightly its only 2 days and 3 nights"-Klaus said with enthusiasm taking out his cell phone to make the call. Tyler rolled his eyes a bit annoyed that Caroline and Klaus were a thing, but whatever he'll get over it and he enjoyed Hayley's company.

"So were going to interrupt Damon and Elena's personal time, just like that?"-Matt asked a bit annoyed. He knew that running private times were never a good idea. "I guess so"-Jeremy answered Matt's question.

"Well everybody get you butts to your houses and pack we will meet each other in the airport in around two hours maybe less"-Caroline said to the supernatural filled Boarding House, living room or that's what she understood of Klaus's hand gestures.

Everybody was at the gate waiting for them to be boarded into Klaus's private jet towards Orlando, Florida. Bonnie was reading while Jeremy and Matt were talking about who knows what. Klaus and Caroline were speaking to the lady at the entrance of the gate. Rebekah was probably texting with April Young and Elijah was with the newspaper while Hayley decided to come along with Tyler on the trip, Stefan kept calling.

After everyone minding their own business they were called to board. After the whole safety routine and the lift Klaus got up and connected something to the main screen so everybody could see.

"Ok now that I've got your attention by ruining your current activity. Our buddy Stefan is desperate to know what is wrong with his brother and the woman that he loves which I suggest you get over it, mate. We all know the lovely couple decided to ditch us all and go to Walt Disney World out of all places. The two are staying at the _Pop Century Resort_ in the 90's building while we will be staying in the 80's although if it was for me I would prefer to stay in the _Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa _anyway back to topic. The two already went to Magic Kingdom, Hollywood Studios and Epcot so it would leave Animal Kingdom unless they decided to make a stop in Blizzard Beach or Typhoon Lagoon lets not forget an evening in Downtown Disney."-Klaus said to all of them guest in his plane. Stefan glared at the Original for the comment especially if it was true.

"Tomorrow they will be most probably in Animal Kingdom correct?"-Rebekah asked in doubt.

"Yes most likely, I've also called Kol; he'll be waiting for us once we land."-Klaus answered his sister's question before continuing to speak. Bonnie sighted and rolled her eyes by the mentioning of the other Original's name.

"You can enjoy the trip but you have to make sure not to kill or be spotted by the two tourist and try not to pick a fight"-Klaus said. These were basically the ground rules that applied for the situation. Everybody started their own conversations.

"We have two hours to do whatever we can so, Matt what should we do?"-Rebekah asked her boyfriend. "I honestly don't know Rebekah"-he responded looking at her.

"Lockwolf, I don't remember you ever mentioning going to Disney"-Hayley said trying to make conversation. "That's because I didn't"-Tyler responded with a grin putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I would have preferred that for your first visit out of Mystic Falls it would have been to Paris , Rome, London somewhere out of the USA, love"-Klaus said to Caroline while taking a sip out of the wine that the stewardess was handing out. "Well I have to start somewhere that is closer to my custom so it's ok"-Caroline said with a smile trying to hide the fact that she was a bit scared of leaving Mystic Falls.

"Why did you act all tense and annoyed when Klaus mentioned Kol?"-Jeremy asked Bonnie who clearly didn't want to be disturbed. "He annoys me that's, all"-Bonnie said agitated. Jeremy simply turned around and grabbed the Sky Mall and left the witch alone.

Stefan and Elijah were sitting next to each other minding their own business or at least Elijah was trying. "Stefan would you please stay calm, nothing bad has happen I think we've all said it more than once."-Elijah finally said to the young Salvatore. "Yeah sorry and thank you Elijah"-Stefan said as an apology towards the oldest living Original. Elijah nodded and continued to read the magazine Rebekah bought at one point.

The hours went by faster than what they expected and they were already in sunny Florida and on their way to the Disney's Magical Express to the hotel since Kol ditched them.

**Walt Disney World Resort**

Everyone from Mystic Falls was already on their way to the rooms to get change and go to sleep because tomorrow they will be playing spy.

**Delena**

Elena opened her eyes to see Damon with a small smile. She had found herself in this exact position more than a few times and none of them annoyed her she just had to pretend for some of them. "Good morning Elena, ready to go to the park where Stefan isn't welcome?"-Damon asked trying to make a joke as he got out of the bed and got changed.

"Maybe after I do the morning routine I will, you really like to make fun of Stefan's animal diet don't you"-Elena responded heading to the bathroom. "Says the vampire that can't keep it down"-he said. Elena peaked from the bathroom door to throw a death glare at the older Salvatore. He simply waved and with his trademark smirk like he did the day of the Founder's Day when Katherine decided to come back.

Elena was ready with her sneakers, shorts and white tank top. Damon didn't want to spoil the surprise of Kali River Rapids and how soaked Elena would be with her white shirt and her neon blue bra for everyone to see. Damon decided to go with a gray t shirt and shorts to the park. On their way down they grabbed a 'bite' and went to the bus stop for Animal Kingdom.

"I wonder what shirt size is Stefan?"-Damon asked Elena, she simply ignored and waited for the arrival. The two could see The Tree of Life from where they were and the details thanks to their vampire vision.

Already inside the park Elena grabbed the map and went to get the iconic picture of the park. The two got the picture in front of the Tree of Life and made the line for the 'It's Tough To Be A Bug'. The line went inside the tree itself so they just admired it and went on until they were giving the 3D glasses and taking a seat inside the theater.

**Mystic Falls Gang**

Everybody had already eaten and we're ready to start Operation Relax Stefan by Making Him See Damon and Elena Were Ok or 'ORSMHSDEWO' for short.

"How bout we keep it at ORS"-Caroline suggested to the rest of the gang that had creatively picked that name. All of them looked at each other and shrugged and got on the bus. Kol decided to join the gang of supernatural beings minus the two humans. They were a total of eleven; they had almost the whole bus since it was one of the little ones.

Like the tourist group they were they ran into the park and they all took the picture in front of the tree as a group and each individually unless you had a couple or someone invaded your picture like Kol did to Bonnie.

Everybody wanted to split up but they didn't.

"We can go to Dinoland USA and hope not to run into Delena"-Caroline said pointing at the map with everybody looking over her.

"Delena?"- Stefan said in disbelief. Everybody else of the group looked at Caroline a bit worried for the fact that she made a couple name to someone that she has learned to manage in a way but still couldn't stand.

"Yeah that's their couple name, Damon + Elena= Delena"-Caroline said perky looking at all ten people surrounding her, some approved others didn't. "Are you for real Caroline?"-Tyler asked his ex- girlfriend and friend. "Fine be haters for my creativity, to think I made couple names for all of us but whatever"-she said and kept walking ignoring the group and leaving them behind.

**Delena**

Elena was still a bit disturbed from the Bug's Life show for the fact that the effects were so good that she screamed when the 'roaches' were going under them and the stinging bees or wasp she really didn't remember, she only remembered the feelings. She didn't look at Damon since she knew him too well knowing he was laughing his ass off for her reaction in the 3D show.

She looked to one of the spots and saw Russell and Doug from UP. Elena looked at Damon with a five year old smile. "Fine, get in line"-he said in defeat. "Yay"-she cheered and got in line. Finally her turn, "Hi, I'm Doug" "And I'm Russell the Wilderness Explorer, what is your name?"-the guy dressed as Russell asked.

"Hi Russell and hi Doug I'm Elena"-she answered sweetly and gave a hug to the two. "You ready for and adventure?"-Russell asked. "Already in process"-Elena said eyeing Damon remembering the first time they 'really' met. The picture was taken and she went with Damon to Dinoland U.S.A.

"In what should we get first?"-Elena asked the Salvatore. "It's your call Lena I've been here enough times"-he said smoothly putting on his shades. Elena looked at the area and grabbed his hand an on the way to 'Dinosaur' she saw a dude that looked an awful a lot like Elijah Mikaelson, the only difference is that the guy was wearing a sleeved casual shirt and jeans something Elena has never seen the Original wear.

Already on the ride and seeing the giant horned Dino the two put on a face as in they were in horror by the creature while in reality they just wanted to burst out laughing by seeing the other guest reactions. In the gift shop they got the picture and went on to the next ride, Primeval Whirl.

"Have I mentioned that I hate lines"-Damon said in protest while waiting in line. Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes you have and that guy over there looks like Klaus"-Elena said gesturing since it's not polite to point at the guy buying something. "And that girl looks like Blondie"-Damon said as he raised his shades to take a better look. They both shared a stare and decided to ignore the fact that maybe Klaus and Caroline where in Disney with them.

The ride was fun with the up and down and the constant whirls 'through time'. They got on the other rides in the area and went on to the next stop, Asia.

On the line to Expedition Everest Elena tried to read every news report that was on the walls. Damon checked his phone to see more missed calls from his brother; once again he ignored and saw that another two familiar figures where a bit ahead of them. "Barbie Klaus and Quarterback"-Damon muttered to himself.

He turned so they wouldn't see him or Elena. "I have to admit this is well done"-Elena commented at all the themed decoration. The line kept moving until they finally took a seat.

They entered the Mt. Everest and the ride stopped at a broken rail. Elena though the ride was busted until the coaster went backwards, with that she let out a scream and so did Damon but his was of joy including lifting his hand to the air. The ride kept going and the screams continued but now out of joy. They saw the projection of the Yeti's shadow and the ride kept going until it was time for the fall. This time the two raised their hands and smiled for the camera.

The ride ended and they went on with the next, the rapids.

The line was longer than the other ones but they had to do it. "Are you ok?"-Damon asked her, she nodded knowing he was referring to the blood. "I like this, I really do Damon. Thank you."-Elena said to the older vampire giving him a peck on the lips. He gave her a smile and continued talking about stupid things like what souvenir would bring to the guys back in Mystic Falls. Damon suggested nothing, they don't like him. He only considered buying something for Stefan and that's because it his baby bro.

The couple was to focus on their conversation that it wasn't until the last minute that they saw who were on the raft with them. They found themselves face to face with the gang from Mystic Falls. "Caroline, Klaus, Matt, Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol, Jeremy, Tyler, Hayley and Stefan"-Elena said looking at all of their faces. "It was Bonnie's idea"-Kol said pointing at the girl next to him, Bonnie looked at him. "Are you serious, you weren't even in Virginia"-Bonnie protested wanting to hit the Original.

"Is Elijah also here?"-Elena asked to confirm to see if that man was also the Original. "Yeah although you may not recognize him out of his suits"-Klaus said obviously making a joke about his brothers fashion sense. Damon wanted to start throwing snarky comments everywhere but he was holding them in, he decided to see what color shirts were they girls wearing. Not only was Elena wearing white but Barbie Klaus and Blondie.

"See Stefan I told you they were just having fun and not in a life crisis"- Caroline said feeling proud of herself. Kol chuckled. "Yes Stefan that's old news"-Kol said wanting to see the younger Salvatore's reaction.

"What do you mean?"-Stefan quickly asked worried.

"Tower of Terror, remember Elena?"-Kol asked with a mischievous smirk knowing how much the ride traumatized the baby vampire. "What happen in the ride Lena?"-Jeremy asked like the worried little brother he is. "Nothing just a scream"-Elena said to avoid the topic.

"Enough with the 'let's annoy Elena' how bout you guys answer the simple question of why the hell are you here?"-Damon asked annoyed waiting for the water spout to get someone wet hopefully and Original or his brother for being so paranoid.

"Stefan was driving us insane"-Rebekah answered and saw that a water spout was going to get Nik and so it did.

Everybody burst into laughter with Klaus face. "Yeah laugh all you want but remember who's the Original hybrid here."-Klaus said trying to prove he's the Alpha male in the raft, Tyler and Hayley looked at each other knowing they were sharing the exact same thought towards comment while Caroline wondered what she saw in him. Then the moment they all were waiting for, the fall. It took Matt and Rebekah from the back so they didn't see how down was the fall.

Once they fell the whole raft was soaking wet along with all of them and the laughter began once more including Klaus.

The ride kept going but while waiting to get off it there were two elephant statues that threw water, these were connected to the bridge on top of the ride. Elijah observed the people inside the raft. He hasn't seen Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol laugh out of un-harmful fun, to add more laughter he used one of the machines that controlled on of the elephant statues and got Klaus more wet than what he was by hitting him straight in the face, Elijah was amused and waited for them at the exit.

"How was the ride brother?"-Elijah asked Klaus with a smirk. Klaus glared and stood next to Caroline. "Well it was nice seeing all of you but this is my time with Damon so see you guys in Mystic Falls"-Elena said to the 'Scooby Gang'. "Are you seriously ditching us?"-Caroline asked annoyed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Relax love"-Klaus said trying to calm her down. "Well it is their 'escape'"-Tyler informed the obvious. "I agree and Stefan their ok, enjoy the day"-Matt added. Stefan nodded and went on to the next attraction the safari.

"A tip before we leave. Don't let Stefan in the safari it's dangerous, who knows maybe the animals will rebel against him."-Damon said as a joke and put his arm around Elena's waist as the two went to the 'Maharajah Jungle Trek' to see the different animals including the Komodo dragon.

Damon and Elena were out of the trek and went on to the different exhibits around the park before getting on the 'Kilimanjaro Safaris', they wanted to make sure and run into the expanded 'Scooby Gang'.

They took the seat in the safari train and looked at the different animals. "I once came at night with one of my friends and he decided to jump onto one of the lions, he wasn't a Bambi person, anyway he went to feed on the animal but turns out it was an animatronics."-Damon whispered to Elena. She let out a small laugh. "He was a dumbass"-she commented. "That's exactly what I said to him"-he responded with a reaction as if she had discovered 'The Cure'. Elena didn't seem impressed and rolled her eyes and continued to watch the animals.

Out of the ride the walked to Camp Minnie-Mickey where they got a picture with the safari themed characters and Klaus being forced to wear Mickey ears. Both Damon and Elena pulled out their phones and grabbed a picture of the Original with the ears. They slowly walked away from the area and saw a bit more of the exhibits until it was time to leave the park.

At the hotel's souvenir shop Elena was looking for photo frames or albums to buy once in a while she saw Damon playing stalker just for annoyance until she sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back but the cashier death glared them so they stopped until later. "What did you think of Mystic Falls coming to Disney?"-Elena asked him giving the cashier the money for what she bought.

"It was them bored and Stefan paranoid because I didn't return his calls"-Damon explained. "How many times did he call?"-she asked grabbing the bag and leaving the store to head to their room.

"Let's say he has to be grateful that his contract is unlimited"

Elena looked at him in shock and kept walking until they were in their floor; Damon was opening their door when they saw Bonnie come out of Kol's room with her hair a bit messed up. Damon and Elena looked at themselves then at Bonnie she just gestured them to forget a few seconds later Kol came out shirtless with a grin. "Hello mate, sweetheart"-Kol said to the couple and went back inside his room.

"Did what I think I saw actually happen?"-Elena asked Damon in disbelief and she placed her bag on the small table the rooms usually have. "Witchy is a mystery to me"-Damon responded and went to the shower. "You joining?"-Damon asked Elena with a smirk.

The shower was already running, Elena went inside the bathroom and undressed and joined him in the shower. "I though you weren't coming."-Damon said with a grin stroking her cheek while feeling the water hit his back.

"We have to conserve water"-she said as an excuse and kissed him passionately.

**A/N **

**Hello world, one thing to say, it was longer than what I originally intended **and** I liked it. I am sorry for mistakes and if I didn't get some facts right, I don't remember doing much this year in Animal Kingdom although it's a beautiful park. I decided to add a more expanded 'Scooby Gang' and my other ships Klaroline and Mabekah…still wondering why I added Kennett but hell it happened I want Elijah to be with someone. Anyway like I said at the beginning it may be the last unless someone convinces me to write the next chapter that will be Blizzard Beach/ Downtown Disney or another one that it can be Island of Adventures and Universal Studios. It's up to you but seriously thank you for the read, follows, favorites and reviews. **

**- soli1894**


	5. Blizzard Beach

**Blizzard Beach**

"You want to know one of the good things of staying inside the Resort itself?"-Damon asked Elena as she was coming out of the bathroom. "What Damon?"-she asked a bit annoyed because he woke her up a bit more early than usual. "Early entrance to the parks"-he simply said handing Elena a coffee filled mug.

"And you're telling me this why?"-Elena asked and started to drink her hot beverage. "You and your questions Lena but never mind. Change from your cute PJ's into this"-Damon said with a smirk pulling out a yellow polka-a-dot bikini from Elena's bag.

"Give me that"-she said snatching it out of his hands. She looked for some other things in her bag and went into the bathroom. Damon was already dressed and fully fed but he had to compel someone for Elena, she could drink from the bags but it was a high chance that she will reject it like it happened or at least in her first years.

Damon went outside to look for some random hotel guest which by luck he found. He compelled the guest to go upstairs. Elena came out with some shorts and a loose shirt that you could see one of the bathing suits straps and her hair up in a ponytail until they arrived at the water park.

"Damon, who is she?"-Elena asked worried. "Breakfast, so hurry up so we don't have to make long lines for the big kid slides"-Damon joked then looked at Elena, without saying anything she understood and began to feed on the girl until she stopped. Damon opened his wrist and gave his blood to the girl and did the last step in the snatch, feed, erase.

They two were at the Blizzard Beach water park entrance making a line. "See if we would have woken up earlier we wouldn't be in this situation"-Damon said to Elena that was standing next to him with her arms crossed annoyed looking somewhere else. "Fine I'll take responsibility by not waking you up even earlier"-he added. Elena turned her head to face him; she hit him in the shoulder. "Damon, seriously, just shut it until we get in."-Elena snapped at her boyfriend.

"Well sorry Lena, that I woke you up early so we could have fun in a Water Park that makes no sense"-Damon responded annoyed and almost angry. Elena rolled her eyes and put on her shades. They entered the winter themed water park and ran straight to the lockers. They began stuffing all of their bags along with their sandals and clothing only leaving them in their swim suits.

Damon had a wide grin by looking at Elena wearing the yellow bikini that he mysteriously took out of her bag at the hotel. "Stop looking at me it's kinda creepy"- Elena said putting her cellphone inside the locker not bother glancing at Damon, she just knew him well enough. "Aren't I a little creepy?"-Damon questioned but before letting Elena respond he cut her off. "Rules of the game: one, we can use our awesome vampire speed, two, compelling is acceptable only if the person doesn't want to move, three feeding is accepted but not recommended and finally make sure NOT to lose your daylight ring or well you know the consequences."- , with the last words using his vampire speed he ran towards the _Summit Plummet_ leaving Elena in the dust.

Annoyed yet amused Elena ran in the same direction seeing Damon was around four people ahead of her. Elena happily compelled the guest to move aside for her to be next to the Salvatore. "About time Gilbert"- Damon joked but it was his turn. He winked at her and tests a theory to see if she knew. "Laters, baby"-he said and went down the slide leaving Elena in shock, she knew precisely where he got it, 50 Shades of Grey. "Next"-the life guard said and gestured Elena, still surprised she let herself go down the 120 foot vertical free-falling body slide.

The splash was intense yet fun but what was worse was the wedgie it left. Damon was already out of the pool looking gorgeous with his dripping wet black hair and fully soaked body smirking at Elena that was getting out of the pool. Two probably 21 year olds girls were heading toward the male. Elena being 'a bit' jealous got out in time and planted a long kiss on Damon's lips making sure the girls were watching. Finally breaking the kiss Elena saw the girls leave in disappointment. "As much as I loved that play, wasn't that more on line of things I do"-Damon said with an enjoyed smile. "It is. I blame you for it and your bad influence on me."-Elena responded with a sarcastic smile and just like he did at first she ran towards the other slide, the _Slush Gusher._

In the line Elena decided to confront Damon. "Damon, yeah can you please explain me where did you get that "Laters, baby" idea?"-Elena asked a bit worried but hiding the emotion and the fact that she knows about it.

"It came to me in a dream"-Damon responded smirking. "The true question is how did you identify it?"-he asked her with a grin getting closer to her. They received a couple of glares from some of the other guest around them but the two didn't care about it or the lack of space between their bodies. "Caroline"-Elena blurted without thinking it twice. "So, Blondie, that explains why Klaus is a very happy Original"-Damon said aloud, something that was supposed to stay inside. "Your disgusting"-Elena scowled "I know"-he said invading the little personal space she had left. Those two lines reminded her about the time when they were at Whitmore college, that he mentioned having a thing for sorority girls. Finally it was Elena's turn then Damon's. Once done with that they went to the _Teamboat Springs._ They laughed on the ride along with the family that was on it along with them. Out of the ride on to the next one Damon commented. "I'm glad that it was that family and not the Originals". Elena for a second tried imagined it but nothing came to mind, she couldn't imagine Elijah and Klaus shirtless or Rebekah in a bikini, since she saw Kol shirtless last night.

"Did you seriously try and imagine them in bathing suits?"-Damon asked Elena. She quickly denied and went to the toboggan rides where they declared themselves at war for the first place. In the _Toboggan Races_, Damon won in the _Snow Stormers_ they got a tie while at the last the _Downhill Double Dipper_ Damon won once more making him the toboggan king.

Their next one was a double tube water slide, one opened and the other enclosed. Every time Damon heard Elena's laugh really made him happy since that meant the trip was doing its purpose, making her forget the drama from Mystic Falls even if Mystic Falls was in the area.

At the end of the last slide Damon and Elena fell out of the double tube making them be underwater for a few seconds where they looked at each other before resurfacing and handing the guy the tube and went on to the next attraction.

They each grabbed another tube and got in the _Cross Country Creek_. "It's just a name for the Lazy River"-Damon said all knowingly ruining the name of the ride you could call it. "Wow like I couldn't figure that one out"-Elena responded sarcastically already making a spot for her on the river with Damon catching up to her. The two were already comfortable and holding hands so their tubes wouldn't separate.

"What do you want to do this evening Elena?"-Damon asked turning to face her as the river moved the tubes with its medium slow current. "I don't know how about we go to Downtown Disney or something"-Elena suggested with a smile taking some water and letting it fall on her chest that was starting to get dry. "I like it"-he said with a grin. "I was wondering why Disney out of all the places in the world?"-Elena asked curiously. "Tell me would you think a vampire would go escape to Disney while they can go to any part of the world?"-he said as a rhetorical question. Elena finally realized what he was saying was true.

"Any other questions for the attractive male that every woman around is staring at"-Damon said proudly accompanied by his smirk. "Damon!"- Elena said as a form of protest "Elena." –he said mocking her. She ignored him until they made the full ride. They kept going until they got to the area where they were getting off.

"Damon get up, this our stop"-Elena said waking the vampire up. He was a bit tired but he managed not to kill anybody as they got to the lockers.

Elena was the one to open the locker and handed out the towels and clothes. She didn't take out the electronics until the two were dry enough and had their clothes on. Before leaving the park he bought something to drink at the _Frostbite Freddy's _for the two and walked back towards the bus stop.

Elena took a shower first and confidently she got out of the shower and put on some comfortable clothing since she was planning on taking a nap until it was time to get ready to go to Downtown Disney. Damon did the same but before going to sleep he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Elena"-he said but she was already fast asleep in his arms. He went to sleep with a smile.

**A/N I have good news I will do Downtown (the gang will show up, it will help with the Sequel) Thanks to all the ones that reviewed and read and to XxShelbyCherringtonxX for telling me to make the water park and Universal. The Sequel may only be a 2- 3 chapter in Universal Studios and Islands of Adventures. **

**The sad part it's I may take my time for the fact that finals are close. Ok thank you all again for the reads. Like always I'm sorry for the mistakes and I do not own Disney or the Vampire Diaries along with other things that I may have mentioned. **

**True I'm die hard Delena but the break-up last episode between Stefan and Elena actually got to me in a way. Caroline agreeing on date with Klaus… made me laugh of joy (No offence Forwood) And Jeremy as a member of The Five is something that in season 1 I would have never think about. Yeah and Prof. Shane and that Silas powerless immortal story has me thinking or like he said it's all a bunch of crap and this is a piece of rock.**

**Till next time and next episode is the Miss Mystic Falls then I get to see Damon in his 1940's uniform looking sexy along that Lexi is back. **


	6. Downtown Disney

**Downtown Disney**

Both were waking up from their nap and got ready to head to Downtown Disney, Caroline called. "What did she say?"-Damon asked buttoning his shirt.

"Somehow Klaus managed to persuade Caroline to go on a double date with us"-Elena said putting her phone in her pocket. "No, no, no and did I say no. It's Klaus, he's up to something."- Damon protested as he grabbed a blood bag from the mini refrigerator.

"I'm not a fan of these, but I'm making an exception fro you"- he said as he threw Elena another one, she simply smiled.

"Maybe if we leave now, we can avoid them and enjoy the evening just you and I. We have to hurry, the bus should be here in a few minutes"-Elena informed as she grabbed her stuff, money, jacket, cell phone, ID and room key.

The two went through the side stairs not the main elevator to avoid finding themselves face to face with the 80's building.

They managed to arrive at the bus just in time and no Klaus or Caroline in sight. They smiled at each other and took a seat in one of the available spaces. Elena was looking at the different adds in the bus most of the movies that were coming soon and TV series like _Once Upon A Time. _

Already at the destination they looked at one of the maps to see what to do first. "I suggest we eat first maybe see Cirque du Soleil then shopping and last we can go bowling in Splitsville, what do you think?"-Elena suggested.

"I like it, but where I want to take you there is a high chance we'll run into the controlling duo"-Damon warned his girlfriend of the possible out come.

"We can't let the small chance of running into them ruin the evening"-Elena said stubbornly as the two began to walk. "Like your spirit, c'mon"-he said and grabbed her hand and walked to the restaurant.

Damon took her to Portobello. "Is this because you actually wanted or an Italian related joke"-she looked at him with a smirk. "Maybe"-he simply responded and the waiter took them to their seats. He handed them the menus and examined them for a few minutes before he came back to take their order.

"As appetizer she would like the Caesar Salad and for me the Calamari Rings. Main course would be Penne Bolognese and Flat Iron Steak"-Damon told the waiter. "Drinks?"-he asked.

"Yeah we would like the Campo Lavilla Cabernet Sauvignon"-Damon responded not even looking at the menu.

After small chit chat and waiting the food finally arrived a few minutes after the wine. Done with the meal it was dessert. Elena ordered the White Chocolate Custard, their signature dessert and Damon the Chocolate Paradis.

The bill came, Elena swore he was going to compel, but Damon paid for the whole thing. From there they went to buy the tickets to see La Nouba. The show was entertaining and impressive with costume, make up and most of all the choreograph routines and aerobics.

The two went back to the other side of Downtown Disney to go shopping. They went from store to store at first not buying anything just looking but later money was going to be spent. In the Disney's Days of Christmas store Elena bought a Beauty and the Beast tree ornament, after all in a month or less it would be winter thus Christmas, and the Salvatore's still didn't have a tree.

Done with that store they went to the 'World of Disney' store. The place was almost packed, but that didn't stop them from looking around. They got to the boy are where Elena looked at everything Pirates of the Caribbean related and right on the spot she made Damon, Jack Sparrow.

"Seriously, Lena?"-Damon said to her taking off the captain Jack hat.

"Do you prefer Prince Charming, the Snow White One?"- she said just to annoy him, since she hadn't seen anything Charming related other than Prince Eric or Prince Philip. Damon simply rolled his eyes and put everything where she got it from.

At the princess section Damon went to look for blonde wigs. After getting them all he called her, she turned around. "Lena, Cinderella blonde, Rapunzel blonde or Sleeping Beauty blonde?"-he joked showing her the wigs. "How about you get yourself a Merida red and let me be"-she snapped.

"What did I do now?"-was his automatic responses. "Nothing, sorry sometimes the heighten emotions can be a pain"- she responded. "Its ok, don't worry"-he responded to make her feel better, and it was working.

"C'mon, let's go bowling"-Damon said, he could tell that she wasn't in the mood for shopping anymore yet somehow she had three shopping bags with her. They walked thought the Lego store to see something different after all one of the most impressive things about the store were the Lego creations the had outside.

"Does Jeremy like Lego?"-Damon asked trying to make a joke. Elena smiled, she honestly didn't remember at the moment. "I'll take it as a yes, Lord of the Rings, Avengers, Batman or Star Wars?"- he asked. "I don't know, Lord of the Rings"-she responded shrugging.

"Ok then"-he said and grabbed the set.

"Are you seriously trying to bribe my brother into accepting you?"

"Yeah, it's better than compulsion and much more entertaining. It helps stimulate the brain and open creativity. Although you have to make sure he doesn't eat the small pieces."- he answered as he made the line.

Once done they headed to two were at the line when one of the employees asked Elena for her ID, turns out there is a 21 years old policy, which they ignored via compulsion. "Elena, Damon about time you showed up"-Klaus voice said from the back. The two turned around to be face to face with the Original hybrid. "Don't worry. I already have a lane. So if you just come with me, Caroline is waiting"-Klaus said and walked to the lanes until they saw a perky blonde sitting down eating some fries. Caroline looked in their direction and instantly ran towards them.

"Elena, I've called you and you haven't answered. Seriously I could be dying and you wouldn't know"-Caroline said worried. Damon faced palmed at the fact of the whole dying thing, Elena just pretend she didn't hear that part, Klaus simply looked down.

"Anyway, are we going to play or what?"-Elena asked eagerly. "Right, me and Klaus against you and Damon"-Caroline informed as she did the procedure to keep score. "It is on Salvatore"-Klaus threatened. "This means war Mikaelson"-Damon replied in the same tone and thus the game began.

It was mostly a tie between the two and a few 'In your face' were shared but at the end Klaus last strike set the score and crowned Klaus and Caroline victorious. "No hard feelings mate, if you want to impress Elena I suggest you practice more"-Klaus said amused knowing it will piss the elder Salvatore.

"Damon, calm down ok, how about we dance"-Elena said as a way to calm him down for losing something as simple as bowling. "Fine, but I want a re-match…eventually"-Damon said to his girlfriend and threw Klaus a death glare.

The two danced until it was time to go. They walked along side the other couple as they headed to the bus stop. "Caroline, love, have you told them of the name you came up with?"-Klaus asked the blonde.

"What name?"-Elena asked a bit worried.

"Your couple name"-Caroline responded enthusiastically.

"Our couple, what?!"-Damon's instant reaction was in a shock/ disbelief with a 'are you serious' face expression.

"You know, the mixture of your names together in my case it would be Klaroline while in yours it would be Delena"-Caroline responded as the bus arrived.

"Delena…"-Elena said slowly trying to analyze what her best friend just said.

The ride was quite and they each parted to their own buildings. Damon let himself drop on the bed already with his shirt unbuttoned. "So were leaving tomorrow?"-Elena asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, but we don't have to check out till twelve o' clock, meaning we can look a bit around the hotel until its check out time"-he informed getting up and started packing.

Elena did the same after picking her outfit for tomorrow. Once done they went to sleep and the next day went exactly as Damon said.

They walked though the other buildings seeing the Rubik's cube and Roger Rabbit in the 80's. They walked to the 70's where there was a Mickey Mouse phone, a Big Wheel. Walking to the 60's they saw a hippie flower pool, giant yo-yo's and Play-Doh.

They ended their hotel tour with Lady and the Tramp in the 50's a long with a bowling pin pool and a nickelodeon.

Going back to their room to pick up their bags they ran into Matt and Rebekah that were apparently going to the pool. Elena waved Matt goodbye with a see you back in MysticFalls. Damon did the check out and they got in the car to go back home.

"Did you enjoy the trip in general, taking out the MysticFalls gang?"-Damon asked, after all what the point was if she didn't enjoy it.

"Yes, very much, thank you"-she responded with one of those rare Elena smiles.

**A/N**

** Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing, honestly it's been fun writing this and hard after all a whole month without updating it was driving me mad. Sorry for the mistakes, if I failed to mention anything along with the 'I don't NOT own Walt Disney World and Vampire Diaries.' I've tried to write this chapter more than 3 times so if it had a sucky ending I'm sorry for I am not a fan of sucky endings. I'm planning on making a sequel but I don't know how much time it may take for the fact that a lot of stuff has happened.**

**Anyway Mid-Season Finale…WTF: **

- **Elena to fight the sire bond**

- **Klaus and his hybrid killing spree along with Mayor Lockwood (sad)**

- **Klaus and Caroline having a thing**

- **Jeremy and his honest to God trance truth.**

- **Shane is really annoying me, he knows to much**

- **Bekah is back 3 **

- **Stefan is really conflicted, can't actually blame him but still**

- **Have to wait till the 17 to see Kol 3**

- **Where is Elijah…**


	7. Thank You

I want to say a giant/ late Thank You for all of you who read, followed, favorite and reviewed. Each email telling me I got one of the following made me get a small fan girl attack.

Honestly I just want to say thank you over again and I'm sorry for the time that I took so long to upload and well now with the Sequel that is 'A Trip to Universal Studios'. I'm looking for a map of Universal now so I can know where the new Transformers ride is going to be at.

I know that the storyline is a BIT different form the show but then again I didn't have it under full consideration.

Anyway all of you that even bothered a mere glace, thank you. Honestly I want to continue the writing but everyone has their other issues that have to have a priority or in my case and I'm pretty sure with other fellow writers, Writer's Block.

I'll try to continue writing, that I promise even if it takes me months.

To end this incoherent Author's Note

Thank you again and happy late everything

Enjoy 2013!

-Soli1894


End file.
